I am Here, Kibum!
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Kim Kibum yang hidup bersama kenangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun /Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun BL)


**I am Here, Kibum!**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: mine**

 **KiHyun fanfiction BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah kamar mewah yang didominasi warna abu-abu itu, terlihat remang-remang dan sunyi. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari sang rembulan yang masuk dari arah jendela kamar yang memang sepertinya sengaja dibuka oleh si pemilik kamar. Disana, diatas sebuah ranjang yang berukuran cukup luas, terdapat dua orang pria yang tengah sama-sama merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk tersebut. Sang pria tampan dengan surai sehitam arangnya dan iris sekelam malamnya tertidur dengan posisi terlentang, kedua tangannya ia taruh dibelakang kepala untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman meski sudah ada bantal yang biasanya ia gunakan. Tapi siapapun yang ada disana tau kalau pria tampan tersebut masih terjaga, meski mata itu terpejam. Sedangkan pria yang satunya, yang terlihat jauh lebih kearah manis dibanding tampan dengan iris selelehan caramelnya, tertidur dengan posisi miring dan menghadap tepat pada pria tampan yang ada disebelahnya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, seolah menikmati ketenangn yang perlahan menyesakkan.

"Kyuhyunie ..." Panggilan lembut yang entah kenapa justru terdengar hampa dan lelah dari arah sang pria tampan bersurai hitam itu memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

 **'Ya'** Sahutan tersebut hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan dengan nada yang dibuat seantusias mungkin. Meski malah terasa sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? apa selama ini kau baik-baik saja?" kembali sang pemuda tampan itu memulai pembicaraan yang hampir setiap malam dilakukan keduanya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, seakan enggan melihat ke arah sang pria manis yang ada disampingnya.

 **'Aku ..., tidak lagi baik-baik saja Kibum. Kau tau itu'** Entahlah, meski ia berusaha tersenyum manis pada pemuda tampan tersebut, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan sedih ketika pria itu tak memandang ke arahnya sama sekali.

"Aku selalu berharap, kau baik-baik saja..." Jeda, helaan nafas lelah terdengar, "...Dan kau tau, aku merindukanmu, sangat" Perasaan nyata itu terucap, dulu ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang terdengar romantis seperti saat ini, ia juga tidak tau apakah pengakuan kerinduannya akan tersampaikan, walau setiap malam ia megungkapkannya. Tapi tetap saja rasa sesak yang selalu menghimpit dadanya karena rindu itu tak pernah berkurang.

 **'Aku juga sangat merindukanmu'** Setetes airmata jatuh dari kedua iris selelehan caramel milik Kyuhyun. Ia juga sangat merindukan pria yang ada disampingnya saat ini, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Satu alasan yang selalu membuatnya datang untk bertemu dan menemani kekasihnya itu seperti malam ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu". Suara itu sarat akan penyesalan yang dalam. Kibum sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Ia merasa telah gagal.

 **'Bukan salah mu, Kibum. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri'.** Kyuhyun bahkan hampir terisak saat melihat Kibumnya semakin rapuh. Apalagi ia tau Kibum selalu menangis diam-diam setiap malam tanpa suara. Dan yang membuatnya semakin sesak, ia bahkan hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun yang mampu membuat pria yang dicintainya merasa lebih baik.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu, Kyu. Tapi aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar suaramu hampir setiap malam". Kibum menarik nafas berat. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris sekelam malam yang terlihat meredup dan kosong. Seolah tidak ada semangat untuk hidup didalamnya.

 **'Karena aku memang selalu ada disini, Kibum'** Kyuhyun tersenyum hampa. Ia ingin menyentuh sosok yang ada disampingnya. Jika saja bisa ia pasti sudah berada dalam rengkuhan hangat pemilik tubuh kokoh tersebut. Kibum bangkit dari rebahannya, ia mengambil kalender yang ada dimeja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Melihat sebuah tanggal yang sengaja ia lingkari. Pemuda yang ada disampingnya ikut bangun dan mendekatkan diri pada pemuda disampingnya yang saat ini memandang kosong pada kalender yang ada ditangannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah yang dipandang sang kekasih. Tanggal07 juli 20xx. Pemuda manis tersebut ikut tertegun. Bagaimana tidak jika pada tanggal tersebut, Kim Kibum pemuda tampan pewaris utama dari keluarga Kim itu kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintainya, calon mempelainya, tepat dihari pernikahannya yang harusnya menjadi sejarah hidup yang paling membahagiakannya untuknya.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa dengan apa yang terjadi ditanggal tersebut. Dimana ia mengalami kecelakaan tragis karena mobil yang dikendarainya jatuh kedalam jurang, yang merenggut nyawanya saat itu juga. Mengharuskannya pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan calon mempelainya tepat dihari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untuknya.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END... dengan gak jelasnya...#nyengir...**_

 _ **Efek galau gegara ff saya, Ksatria dan Dewi yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran ffn. Jadilah ff ini...**_

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian.**_


End file.
